


Blood and Alcohol

by DestructiveEmpathy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Demons, F/M, Smut, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmpathy/pseuds/DestructiveEmpathy
Summary: Written for Tumblr's @insatiablelilith. Prompt was 'Hematolagnia'.After a trip to a hole-in-the-wall bar, Will finds himself waking up covered in blood and wounded. He makes it his task to find out who is doing this to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insatiablelilith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=insatiablelilith).



Will Graham’s dreams had been haunting fantasies for months. She would leave him the ghosts of her very touch. The phantom taste of fruit on his lips would leave him gasping for air. Every morning he’d drown in need, clawing to remember who She was and how She touched him. Even in the vast chambers of his mind he was chasing a shadow. 

Lilith first came to him after a night in a seedy bar. Will’s motel had been a smoke-stained beige with a crusted brown wooden feature wall. There was no headboard and the electric heater had been set to blaze. It was a vintage cell with no minibar to drown himself in. 

The bar, while no better, at least had alcohol. Will sat with a beer, watching as the drunkards made filthy jokes and fell over each other. It was the point of the night when the women carried their heels and went home with their skirts tucked into the back of their panties. The men were all pawing over anything with long hair and a vaguely feminine shape. 

Will downed his final two fingers of whiskey before he pulled his jacket on. It was as he turned that he noticed one woman still wearing her shoes. And her deep brown eyes did not have the clueless haze of three tequilas and four beers. So when had she started walking towards him? 

“Good evening, handsome.” The woman raised her glass to her full lips, eyes never leaving Will’s. She left him exposed, the hair rising on his neck. He tried to break eye contact, flicking his attention to her alcohol glossed lips. He licked his own as if he would taste the cocktail. 

The taste of sex on the beach was the last thing he remembered that night. When he awoke the next morning, the strong coppery stench of blood burned his nostrils. His body felt as if he’d gone three rounds with the Undertaker.

Will sat up in the crumpled bedsheets, the cheap curtains letting the hot golden sunlight fill his room. He was drenched in sticky redness and the distinct signs of a bloody struggle were smeared across the once-beige walls. 

Scrambling up, Will fought with his sticky sheets and ran to the bathroom. When he got there, however, he did not feel the deep heat of bile rising up from the pit of his stomach. He swallowed back a few long and deep breaths before looking at himself in the mirror. He was covered in long shallow cuts across his chest.

Will shut his eyes and let the swaying in his head die down before he turned on the hot tap. He scrubbed the blood from his golden skin until he sore and pinkish. When Will looked up, he noticed a message written in the steamy mirror. 

I’ve had a wonderful night, Mr Graham. We must do it again sometime. 

Just beneath the delicate writing was a kiss mark. 

Even when he returned home, Lilith visited him every night. 

After the fifth day of Lilith’s forgotten visits, Will decided he had to know what happened between them. So he decided to stay up with no alcohol and no painkillers. If he was going to meet her again, this time it would have to be with a clear head. 

He sat on an armchair trying to focus on the book in his hands as he resisted the urge to take a drink. There was no sound but the crackling of his fireplace and the huffs from the dogs as they snored. The only thing that would keep him from touching his whiskey was the idea of knowing. Knowing bought him more excitement and satisfaction than any woman or wine could. 

It was midnight when he heard movement from outside of the house. He set the book down, his heart hammering in his chest. He didn’t know if it was fear or excitement. 

“Hello Mr Graham.” The smooth liquid gold voice tumbled over the rocks in Will’s mind. “I was expecting you to be in bed by now.” The beautiful woman from the sleazy bar appeared from the shadows in his office. Her long blackish brown hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall, her full lips painted a blood red to match her fingernails. “And I was hoping you’d be ready for me.” 

Will stood, breath caught in his chest. He had been sure his doors were locked. But his body didn’t care so much about reason. It just wanted whatever Lilith did.

She stepped towards the drinks cabinet, opening up a bottle of whiskey and pouring them each a liberal glass. She extended one to him. “It’s easier if you drink.” 

“Easier?” Will eyed the glass, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed back his need for a drink. 

“You know… Men often feel guilty when they indulge.” Lilith shrugged and set his glass down on a side table before she downed her own. It was almost impressive to Will to see a lithe woman drink so much at once. That made him hesitate. 

“Indulge in what?” His line of questioning didn’t have to be creative. Which was lucky, considering how his mind was fighting three battles at once: his need for a drink, his need for her body and his need to know. 

“Oh, honey.” Lilith stepped closer, pressing her body against his. Even though they were clothed, to Will it felt there was little barrier at all. There was nothing stopping them from just… 

Will had to catch himself and clenched his fist against the chair behind him. He didn’t want to think with his dick. His body was the least of his concerns. This woman was stalking him. She was drugging him or something and leaving him cut up and bloody. Why did she have to be so beautiful? “Who are you?” 

Lilith’s eyes hardened and suddenly, the only heat in the room was from the fireplace. She stepped away to pour herself another whiskey, as if she couldn’t believe he’d asked her that. Didn’t she know he forgot her nightly? 

Will suddenly felt he would have preferred being painfully turned on over this. “Every morning I’d wake up to this.” He lifted his shirt to reveal the old and fresh marks from their time together. 

She turned to him and leaned against the cabinet with her drink pressed to her lips. She cupped her bent elbow with her other hand. “I make you forget for your own sake.” She sipped her whiskey as she admired her handiwork in the tapestry of scars across his skin. “You once worked with so much blood, it would be horrifying if you got aroused remembering a crime scene.” She regained her calm composure, seemingly having forgiven him for whatever he’d said. “But men like you need to let go. It’s unhealthy to deny yourself a guilty pleasure.” 

“Careful.” Will stepped back just a little. “You’re starting to sound like-” 

“Hannibal Lecter? Please, he’s in the best place for him. I’m not crazy. I’m just smart.” She set her glass beside his untouched one and cupped his cheek. “I’m going to give you your memories back… if you can resist the whiskey for a whole night and a day. No throwing it out, either.” 

Stepping away, she disappeared back into the darkness of his office and left him on his own, yet again. 

Will was sure she wouldn’t return during the night, so he showered and headed to bed. 

He only glimpsed at his whiskey once. 

The nightmares he’d fought in the shadows of that night had him desperate for a drink. The image of the upturned and bloody faces had him clawing at his mind and begging it to numb the pain. He’d only forgotten Lilith because of the desperation a mother’s cries had taken its place. 

He stumbled out of bed and rushed to his whiskey cabinet the moment he woke up. He then caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection on the bottle. The memory of Lilith crashed back into his mind and suddenly a drink didn’t seem that appealing. 

He was an alcoholic mess and whoever - whatever - she was, had seen it. Setting his glass down, he turned to face the day with throbbing behind his eyes. 

And, as promised, that evening Lilith returned. Will was more prepared for her return, this time. A glass was set out ready for her and it almost seemed as if he’d put on his best. He hadn’t, of course. Only an idiot would prepare for a date with - what he could only assume to be - a demon. 

“For me?” Lilith’s eyes were brighter when she appeared from the shadows. She poured herself a drink and settled in the chair opposite Will’s own. “Are you ready?” 

Will tried to fight his nerves. “Ready.” 

Lilith took his hands and suddenly, Will was back at the bar as if those five nights had never happened at all. 

“Good evening, handsome.” Lilith ran her fingers down his arm and stepped closer. “You look lonely.” 

“And you look gorgeous,” Will said, the words having tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. His lips twisted in amusement. He wanted to blame the alcohol, but he that was all him. 

“Well, thank you. I do try.” Lilith waved for the bartender to get them a sex on the beach each. 

As they drank, Will learned Lilith had a sharp wit and felt more human with every minute he spent with her. 

“You wanna get out of here?” she said as she reached the end of her glass. “I’ll get the Uber.” She already had her phone out in anticipation. 

Will swallowed back any pretense and nodded. He was going to hell either way for what he’d done to catch Hannibal. He might as well go the whole mile. “And I’ll get the tab.” He paid the bartender and the two of them quickly ended up in his motel room. 

Will’s lips worked their way over the soft skin of her neck as he left small rose pink marks across her. His fingers worked open his shirt buttons, his foot kicking back at the door to close it. He reached out to her dress’ front zipper. 

“No. Wait.” Lilith pushed his hands away and stepped back. 

Suddenly sobering, Will looked at her as if she was speaking Latin. “You don’t want this?” 

“Shh.” She sat on his bed. “Undress.” 

Will swallowed and nodded as if he understood what exactly was happening. He undid his pants and stepped out of his pile of clothes in only his boxers. He felt exposed in more than one way, now. His skin prickled wherever her eyes touched. 

Lilith took his hands and pulled him into a kiss. She nipped his lips, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. They could taste the copper between them. “Oops, sorry,” she said, feigning innocence. 

Will smirked and pushed his hand through her hair. “No you’re not.” He returned the kiss with more passion, his own teeth grazing her lips and blooming copper. He cupped her cheeks and pushed her further up the bed. 

Lilith shrugged off her dress and felt the bed dip either side of her as Will trapped her between his legs. 

When they finally parted for air, Will looked down at her panting. He never did one night stands. They were messy and left a bitter taste of guilt on his tongue. But this felt like a weight was lifting from his chest. 

In the peace of their harsh breaths, Lilith pulled out a knife. 

Will was so cloaked in his haze of lust that it took him a while to figure out what that silver glint from his periphery was. Falling back, Will jumped off of the bed. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

Lilith sat up, the blade still drawn between her fingers. “I wanted to see you in red.” 

“You’re fucking crazy.” Will stood in his underwear and considered whether he should go for his gun or the door. 

“Not crazy, no. And you’re probably more scared of how much fun we could be having than whether you die. Trust me, it’ll feel good.” She pinched the tip of the blade and waved it as if it were just a flower. “I’ll show you mine, if you like.” 

She stood from the bed, slowly walking towards him. The way her hips swayed made his heart start to race again and his chest rise with each deep breath. She slid the blade over her palm before she pushed him against the wall with the bloody hand. 

The feel of the slick blood and coppery scent had his head swaying. “It’s unhygienic,” he said. 

Lilith tutted. “Excuses.” She licked her palm and rose on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, leaving them an attractive red. “I knew the blue of your eyes suit red.”

Where Lilith pressed her body against his, she could feel his excitement pressing against her. It made her body tremble in anticipation. “Mmhm.” She considered the plain of his golden chest before she dragged the blade across it. The way his first two layers of skin parted and bloomed red forced her to bite her lip and resist the urge to moan. 

A sharp burn throbbed through his chest and Will’s eyes suddenly focused from his newfound haze. He grabbed Lilith’s hips and pulled them into his. His body rocked with the image of their bodies as they would slide against each other, soaked in red. The sharp pain of each cut would only heighten their pleasure.

Being so close to danger was intoxicating. Somewhere deep down, he missed the beauty of life and death. 

Lilith pressed the blade back into his skin and sliced his chest again. He was marked - her’s for the night. Dipping down, Lilith trailed her tongue up across the wound before she pressed her lips to it in a kiss. She set the blade aside and let her fingers stroke the hardness between them through Will’s underwear. She watched as he tipped his head back and released a low moan. It was likely the most pleasure he’d allowed himself in months. 

Will’s calloused fingers trailed Lilith’s arm before they dipped down her back. The soft click of her bra clasps was drowned out by the sound of their breathing. 

Lilith let it drop from her shoulders and onto the floor, before Will pulled her in closer. She could feel the hardness of his length pushing against her and eliciting soft sounds from her chest. She dragged her fingernails down his back, wishing there was just more blood. 

Will hissed as he felt the sharp nails drag long lines down his back. He didn’t know how she’d done it, but he felt the warm bloom of blood grow there. “Shit,” he said, breathless. In return, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her shoulder. He sunk his teeth in and listened as he heard Lilith’s moans as she begged for more. 

Spinning around, Will slammed her against a wall and grazed his teeth down across her tender skin as his hips rocked harder against her. The sound of their bodies thumping against the paper thin motel walls drowned out their quiet moans. 

Will trailed his bloody mouth down, trailing a long line of pink and bloody marks into her skin. He dropped to his knees and pulled her panties down to her knees. 

“Oh God, Will.” Lilith tipped her head back as she felt his warm tongue press against her core. “Shit.” She parted her legs further with each stroke of his tongue. When she’d seduced him, she hadn’t expected this. She bit her knuckles and rocked into his mouth. It was hard not to lose it and just go too far. The fingers of her other hand tangled into his curls as she felt her knees weaken and mind fall into a haze. 

Will glanced up at her and watched the bloody woman come undone. Her dark locks tumbled over her face and her eyes clenched shut. The word trying to escape her lips was fuck but nothing passed them. 

Will stood and took her lips into a languid kiss. He pried the blade from her clenched fist and dragged it across her chest, the red blooming between her breasts. 

“Ah!” Lilith’s eyes blew wide as he sliced through the haze. “Goddamn you!” She pushed him away and ran her fingers through the bloody wound. 

Will stumbled back, fingers curled around the bone handle of the blade. He didn’t even care he’d hurt her. 

“You really are insane.” Her lips twisted to a smirk as she pressed her crimson fingers into his throat. “But you don’t get off that easily.” Lilith pushed him back onto the bed and climbed after him. “Give me the knife.” 

Will shook his head and held it up out of her reach. “Come get it.” 

Lilith climbed over him, her breasts dragging across his blood-soaked skin. She wrapped her fingers around his and pulled their hands towards his belly. “Eenie, meenie, minie…” The sharp sear of the blade pierced his skin as she dragged it across his scar. “…Mo.” 

“Ah!” Will immediately released the blade and pressed his fingers to the wound. His lips parted with the ghost of agony. 

“It’s only the memory that’s hurting you, Will,” Lilith said as she dragged his boxers down and threw them against the wall. “Think about how good it feels. The way your blood is like silk against our skin.” She straddled his hips, rocking against him. 

As much as WIll tried to hold onto his bleeding scar, he couldn’t fight Lilith’s hands as she drew his hands up to her breasts. The hardened buds of her nipples slid between his fingers through the blood and sent a thrill through both of their bodies. Electricity shot from Will’s scar to his groin. 

He rocked his hips up, Lilith’s hot wetness against his cock drew out a low moan from his chest. “Fuck.” 

Dipping her hand between them, she aligned his tip against her. She pressed herself down onto him, taking his cock in. Inch by inch, she felt more than just her body open up to him. Will was no longer fighting himself. 

Lilith rolled her hips against him, the feel of the heat from Will’s skin sending thrills through her body. 

Leaning up, Will pressed his lips to Lilith’s breast. He dragged his teeth against the sensitive bud of her nipple and drew a moan from her lips. He rocked his hips up into her, the bed creaked beneath him. Her intense heat drew an animal from behind his mind. 

He gripped her thighs bruisingly tight and thrust up into her in long, hard thrusts. 

“Faster, please God. Will. You’re driving me insane.” She ran her bloody fingers through her hair and pulled it away from her face. She fucked down on him faster, legs trembling as she felt the deep thrill shoot through her. And again. “A-ah!” She slammed her hands down against Will’s chest and dug her nails into his skin. The rhythm of her hips became erratic and laboured. 

Will gripped her hips and drew her down onto him, fucking through her orgasm. The tremble of her body against him drew him closer to the edge. His body was desperate for release. “Lilith,” he said, his voice husky with lust. “Look at me.” He cupped her chin with one hand and forced her to make eye contact with him. 

Lilith rode him through each hard thrust, her body hypersensitive, now. “I’m looking.” The heat in her chest was more than just lust. The monster behind his eyes was as much an angel as it was a demon. Forget Hannibal, Will was truly the human Lucifer. 

Will’s hips stilled and he let out a choked moan. He laid there as his chest rose and fell with each pant. 

They lay together that night until Will had fallen into a deep sleep. Lilith redressed and considered cleaning up their mess. She usually played the pleasant dream and disappeared into the night, but Will had so much more to take from her. And he had so much more to give. 

“You see? Tell me that’s something you wanted to remember,” Lilith said, stood in Will’s living room. “Tell me you want to forget, and I’ll go. You’ll never remember I was here.” 

Will sat in silence, his heart almost audible in his ears. Even an eidetiker could never hope to feel their memories so intensely. “You did this to help me. To help me overcome Hannibal.” 

“No. I did this to help you overcome yourself. So that one day you’d be as beautiful as you can be.” 

“You compared me to Lucifer in your thoughts. Why?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” She shook her head with an almost carefree smile. What did it matter, now? Will knew and Will was curious. He would never let this go, now. 

She stood and took his hands. “Come on. I’ve done my part for tonight. I’ll tell you about it when you earn it. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
